


Lasting Impression

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written as a birthday gift forperverse_idyllwho asked for 'Severus/Harry' and gave me several prompts to choose from including regret, reunion, discovery and closets.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Lasting Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perverse_idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for **perverse_idyll** who asked for 'Severus/Harry' and gave me several prompts to choose from including regret, reunion, discovery and closets.

"How is the divorce proceeding?"

Harry glares at Severus. He knows it's slow-going but Harry's been trying to keep a tight lid on his personal life. He's not sure if the Wizarding world can accept that not only is their hero divorcing after a fairy-tale wedding but he's also gone rogue and fallen in with a former Death Eater. Oh, and he's gay. It's a bit more scandal than even the _Prophet_ can fabricate and he's been dreading the fallout. 

He knows he should call his solicitor and see whether Ginny's contesting any of the changes he recommended nearly a month ago. Why he's paying through the nose when it seems he's got to do half the work, he doesn't know.

Harry takes in the man sprawled naked on his bed and wonders why he let himself get distracted thinking about lawyers and soon-to-be ex-wives when he could be sucking Severus's cock. 

"You said you wouldn't fuck me again as long as I was married." Harry's tempting fate because Severus could Disapparate at this point leaving Harry unsatisfied.

"I regret my choice of words." Severus's eyes travel down Harry's body, devouring every inch of him. "I would prefer that you were unencumbered. However, it would be cruel to deny you the pleasure of my company." 

Harry laughs and climbs onto the bed, straddling Severus's waist. "Face it, you find me irresistible," he says as he grips Severus's wrists and pins them over his head. 

"I wouldn't go that far—" Severus begins but Harry cuts him off with a kiss which soon turns rough, desperate, nearly violent in its intensity. Severus bites Harry's bottom lip and thrusts his hips up, his erection hot and hard against Harry's. 

It's been too long since they were together and this reunion is bound to leave marks.


End file.
